Shadowcat (Yost Universe)
through objects, Shorts out electronics | team = | ally = | fam = | wxm = all | aemh = | voice = Danielle Judovits | other = }} :Shadowcat is from the Yost Universe series . Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, also known as Shadowcat, is a and member of the with the ability to through solid objects. History Kitty Pryde joined the X-Men and became acquainted with the preexisting and to come members of the team. Wolverine chose to leave the group after being confronted by over his romantic interest in . She was in a Danger Room training simulation with and when he planned to depart. During their training, she was held by an arm from the Danger Room's simulation, which prompted her to ask for aid in escaping by Nightcrawler. She clarified to him that she would land on her face if she used her own powers, before learning that Logan was behind controlling the drone. He reasoned it as his way of saying goodbye, though she did not take kindly to this as she screamed for him to let her and the others go. The Xavier Mansion had an explosion soon after, which started and triggered the disbanding of the X-Men. Once the X-Men were disbanded, she moved in with her parents. During the time that proceeded, Kitty planned to depart to . However, she did not realize that Wolverine had started recruiting the X-Men back into the group. She was the third person he located, thanks to Kitty having previously told Iceman where she would be going. She gladly rejoined the team and participated in trying to stop Senator Kelly from being assassinated, an event that made use of her powers as she phased the Blackbird through the building he was in. Once the team stopped the assassination, Kitty watched with the others a broadcast that only furthered hatred for mutants and the wish that they would be forced to register. When Emma Frost arrived at the Xavier Mansion with the intentions to join the team, Wolverine brought her in with Beast and Iceman, and informed the three of her occupation as a teacher at the Massachusetts Academy. In response, Kitty dismissingly stated that she had never heard of it. Emma read the mind of Wolverine and learned that Cerebro's repairs were nearly completed, which prompted her to tell him to call her as she departed. Prior to leaving, Iceman tried to open the door for her. Kitty reminded him that she was a telepath and that she knew what he was thinking. Powers and Abilities Shadowcat has the ability to phase anyone or anything she touches through any solid object. She has been shown to be able to phase through objects carrying weapons, people and even a regulation size MRD helicopter. Kitty is also shown to be a very capable hand to hand combatant. Personality Kitty is shown to be a strong willed and capable girl. She's quite outspoken, sarcastic and has a quick temper but she can also be caring and friendly when not on the battlefield. Relationships Kitty also seemed to have developed a close relationship with her classmate Iceman to the point of romantic attraction, becoming jealous with his attraction to and having a love struck face when she landed on him in the danger room. Background Shadowcat was voiced by Danielle Judovits. In the Comics Emma Frost went to recruit her to her team. Xavier sent Storm to recruit her and the two became friends. Used the name Sprite before Shadowcat. Has almost a father-daughter relationship with Wolverine. He has even taken her to Japan to be trained. Has been in a serious relationship with Colossus before and after his death. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Katherine Pryde (Earth-80920) at Marvel Database *Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Heroes (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:X-Men (Wolverine and the X-Men)